Enamorada de mi enemigo
by Saruki Cullen 9
Summary: Bella Swan, habría rechazado el cargo solo por no aguantar a aquel machista insufrible.Edward Cullen, no aprobaba que hubiera mujeres en el consejo de administración no la hubiera aceptado de saber que ella tenía un carácter tan endemoniado como el suyo
1. Chapter 1

Isabella se agitó en la cama y al recordar qué día era,abrió los ojos de golpe, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder seguir durmiendo

Sumary: Isabella Swan, habría rechazado el cargo solo por no aguantar a aquel machista insufrible.Edward Cullen, no aprobaba que hubiera mujeres en el consejo de administración y no la hubiera aceptado de saber que ella tenía un carácter tan endemoniado como el suyo.Pasen, porfa 

Capitulo 1.El inicio.

Isabella se agitó en la cama y al recordar qué día era, abrió los ojos de golpe, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder seguir durmiendo.

Había estado temiendo que llegara ese día desde que su padre le anunciara hacía unas semanas que había vendido su empresa, SwanCables. a noticia había caído como una bomba.Despues, pero cuando ya era demasiado tarde, comprendió que había indicios de que aquello ocurriria.Antes de la revelación de su padre, el amigo de este, Billy Black la había interrogado.

-Oye, bella, ¿es cierto el rumor que he oído hoy de que Swan Cables está en venta?

Lo había negado enseguida y le había hecho tanta gracia que pensó comentárselo a su padre.No es que lo viera muy a menudo: trabajaba mucho y el resto del tiempo estaba con su madre haciendo vida social Bella también tenía muchas amistades y solía estar fuera de casa.Aquella noche en concreto, su padre había llegado tarde a cenar y había entrado en el comedor cuando Bella y su madre ya estaban sentadas a la mesa.

Con su habilidad para decir lo más inoportuno, bella estuvo a punto de soltar una tontería, pero en seguida percibió la tensión en el ambiente.Miro a su madre, una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente e independiente de cincuenta años que gozaba de ser unas de las anfritionas más encantadoras de los alrededores.Renée Swan sorprendió su mirada, le correspondió con una media sonrisa y luego, centró la atención en su marido.

Charlie Swan tenía 55 años, y estaba perdiendo el cabello.Tenía fama de ser un astuto hombre de negocios, por lo que Bella se había quedado atónita al oírle declarar:

-Bueno, ya está vendida.

Bella no sabía que estaba vendiendo algo.

-¿Por escrito?-inquirió su madre y Bella apartó los ojos de su padre para clavarlos en ella.Era evidente que sabía que era lo que se había vendido.

-Sí, ya esta firmado y sellado…y pagado-respondió Charlie y su madre sonrió. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Y Bella? ¿Aceptaron que…?

Bella miró fijamente a su madre y dejó se simular interés por la comida.

-Yo?-intervino Bella-¿Qué se ha vendido? ¿Y qué esta firmado y sellado? Y-añadió-¿Qué pinto yo en todo esto?

Pasó a mirar a su padre con suspicacia, posando sus grandes ojos marrones en él.Siempre había sabido la amarga decepción que suponía para él no haber tenido el hijo varón que había deseado y que su madre, después de un parto difícil, hubiera abandonado la idea de arriesgarse por segunda vez.

-He vendido Swan Cables

-¿Qué has vendido…?-inquirió Bella, incapaz de comprender-.Pero...pero-balbuceó mientras la aguda inteligencia heredada de sus padres empezaba a funcionar.Uno no se levantaba una mañana, decídia vender una empresa tan grande como la de su padre y cerraba el trato antes de la cena-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en venta?

-No mucho-interpuso su madre haciendo uso de su sobrado encanto-Te lo habríamos dicho antes cuando…..eh…empezaron las negociaciones, pero no queríamos que se corriera la voz.

Bella recordó la pregunta que Billy Black le había echo hacía siglos sobre si era cierto el rumor de que la empresa estaba en venta.La voz sí se había corrido, pero su padre había conseguido mantenerlo bastante en secreto ya que, aparte de la insinuación de Billy, era la primera vez que oía hablar de ello.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-pregunto a continuación-.Por que la has vendido? A ti te encanta trabajar y te encanta lo que haces…

-No tenía muchas opciones-le interrumpió su padre con franqueza- Y si esta conversación sale de aquí te….

No termino la frase, no hacía falta.Bella siempre había sido consciente del orgullo de elefante de su padre, algo que también su madre poseía en abundancia y que ella había heredado.

-¿Quieres decir que la empresa esta…estaba –se corrigió rapidamente.SwanCables ya no les pertenecía-atravesando alguna dificultad?

-Podríamos llamarlo así-contestó su padre improvisando.Era evidente que no quería hablar del tema.

Pero Bella se sentía excluida y no le gustaba.Eran una familia, por el amor de Dios, y si algo iba mal quería que contaran con ella

-¿Financiera?-inquierió.Pese a que siempre habían parecido disponer de dinero, aquella era la única respuesta.

-Financiera-corroboró su padre energéticamente.

-Papá, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? podría haber vendido mi coche o buscar una trabajo.Podría…

-¿Y hacer que todo el mundo supiese que estábamos en apuros?-le interrumpió su madre agriamente-Gracias, pero no, ¡nos merecemos más que eso! Y vender tu coche o conseguir un empleo de poca monta no habría salvado la empresa-añadió René y bella supo que lo habían querido mantener en secreto por su orgullo-Por desgracia tu padre tomo algunas decisiones poco acertados...Lo siento Charlie...y no hemos podido recuperarnos.SwanCables ha estado cayendo cuesta abajo desde entonces.

-Entiendo-murmuró Bella, consciente de lo mal que lo debía estar pasando su padre.Aunque, seguramente, con la compañía vendida y nuevamente acaudalado, no debía sufrir tanto.-Pero si la empresa iba cuesta abajo,¿cómo es posible que encontrarais a alguien que quisiera comprarla?

-Puede que tu padre este en un mal momento pero desde luego no está acabado-la regaño su madre-De echo, a conseguido llegar a un acuerdo que no sólo ventajoso para los nuevos propietarios sino para nosotros, y que nos ha permitido salir de está con el orgullo intacto.

-Bueno, siempre supe que era muy listo-sonrió Bella aliviada al oír que su padre no había salido tan mal parado.-Y ¿a quién vendiste Swan Cables?

Marido y mujer intercambiaron una mirada que solo podía calificarse de satisfecha.

A Cullen Hale-se adelantó el padre de Bella.

¡Cullen Hale!-exclamó Bella.Cielo santo, era un grupo empresarial gigantesco.Y aunque Swan Cables no se quedaba pequeña Bella no podía entender como un conglomerado tan prospero iba a querer absorber una empresa enfermiza-Se que tenías una empresa maravillosa…pero ¿por qué si las cosas iban tan mal como decís, iba un grupo como Cullen a querer hacerse cargo de la compañía?

-Por que es un grupo con planes de futuro, por eso.Y yo me entere de que mi empresa estaba situada entre dos solares de su propiedad.

-Ah-dijo Bella, que empezaba a ver con claridad.

-A Cullen Hale le podía importar un rábano lo que yo producía o no o el éxito de mi empresa, pero su emplazamiento era harina de otro costal.Swan Cables es el centro, el eje si prefieres de lo que han de conseguir.Y es también lo que sus competidores buscan,terrenos.Hace tiempo que sabía que serían los primeros en hacerme una oferta si pensaba vender.El propio Edward Cullen vino a verme.Pero cuando le dije mí precio…Y Cullen Hale no era el único interesado, créeme…nos estancamos en un asunto muy importante.

El nombre de Edward Cullen no le decía gran cosa, pero supuso que sería alguna figura importante del árbol genealógico de los Cullen.Bella empezó a sentir remordimientos de que su padre, y su madre en cierta medida, hubiera tenido tantas preocupaciones a sus espaldas.

-¿Y al final conseguiste resolver ese asunto tan importante que estaba bloqueando el trato?

-No fue fácil-reconoció Charlie-si finalmente estuvieron de acuerdo. Y nosotros, como familia, volvemos a ser solventes…extremadamente solventes-añadió sonriendo.Su mujer también sonrio,y como los dos parecían tan felices, bella se apuntó otro tanto-Lo único que me queda por contarte es cual era ese asunto…por que tiene que ver contigo.

Bella se percató de que dos pares de ojos estaban fijos en ella y sintió recelo.Aunque no tenía la más minima idea de la relación que podía tener ella con la venta del negocio de su padre, se puso súbitamente en guardia.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué…?

-Eres muy afortunada Bella.No muchas jóvenes...-empezó a decir su padre,pero se echo atrás y Bella interceptó una mirada que le lanzó su madre con el mensaje de Adelante,por lo que cambio de tactica bruscamente-Hija,lo que e conseguido es negociar el puesto en el consejo de administración de Cullen Hale…para ti.

Bella fue incapaz de reaccionar.Repitió mentalmente lo que su padre acababa de decir, pero seguía sin sonar bien.

-¿Es una broma?-inquirió con tono esperanzado

-Nunca e hablado tan enserio.Cerré el trato a cambio de una considerable suma de dinero en metálico, un buen lote de acciones…y un puesto en el consejo para ti.

Pero…-balbuceó Bella-¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que se supone ser miembro de un consejo!-protestó sin creérselo todavía.

-No tienes que saber nada-intervino su madre con voz serena.Bella se dio cuenta de que se había asustado innecesariamente y se relajo un poco.

-Ah, quieres decir que mi nombre figurara en el papel, pero no tendré que hacer nada.

-¡Claro que tendrás que hacer algo!-exclamo su madre cambiando de tono bruscamente.

-Pero ¿por qué yo? ¿Por que no papa?-inquirió Bella, que no podía aceptar lo que habían acordado sin consultarla ni protestar de ningún modo.

-Por que tu padre siempre a sido su propio jefe-declaró su madre, enfadada-¿En serio te lo imaginas recibiendo ordenes de alguien? ¡Su orgullo jamás se lo permitiría!-prosiguió ¡otra vez su orgullo!-Así evitaremos que los hermanos de tu padre piensen que se ha visto obligado a vender cuando se enteren de lo interesados que están Cullen Hale por tenerte en su consejo de administración.

El tío Carter y el tío Richard nunca se lo creerían.Sabían como todos que no reconocería una hoja de balance ni aunque tropezara con ella.Por cierto, ¿se veían hojas de balance en las reuniones del consejo?

-Pero ¿por qué yo?-preguntó Bella.Aquello era ridiculo, rematadamente ridiculo.Si su padre no podía hacerlo, seguramente su madre estaría más preparada para pertenecer al consejo…

-¿Por qué no?-replico su madre, interceptando sus pensamientos...Tu padre ha trabajado duro durante todos estos años para mantenerte y procurarte todo lo que has querido sin pedir nada a cambio.No te hará daño, hacer algo por el, para variar.

Bella se quedo mirando fijamente a su madre, estupefacta.Normalmente se llevaba bien con ella, pasando por alto que a veces era un poco cortante.Pero la desconcertó atacándola de aquella manera cuando había sido su madre quien se hubiese opuesto a que estudiase una carrera.Aunque era cierto que, aparte de ayudar a sus padres a recibir hombres de negocios como invitados de vez en cuando o de hacer de anfitriona cuando su madre estaba ausente, no había echo mucho por ayudar a su padre…

-Solo tienes que asegurarte de que no faltas a ninguna de las reuniones del consejo-le dijo su padre-No quiero que tengan la más minima excusa para prescindir de ti.

¡Estupendo! Al parecer, el consejo en seguida buscaría una excusa para librarse de ella.Era agradable sentirse bienvenida.

-Estoy seguro de que Edward Cullen accedió a mi estipulación solo porque pensó que no le costaría mucho encontrar un motivo para relevarte de tu cargo.Pero como o formaras parte de la comisión ejecutiva, todo lo que tienes que hacer es asistir a las asambleas cada mes, o con la frecuencia que sea, y parecer inteligente.Eso es todo-explicó su padre, infundiéndole ánimos con una sonrisa-Es difícil que te echen del consejo si no haces nada ¿no crees?

Tal y como lo decía parecía fácil, pero Bella estaba segura de que no lo era.Sin embargo, ante el comentariosNo te hara daño hacer algo por el, para variarse quedó sin argumentos.

Continuara…

Espero que les guste 

Dejen reviews, por favor


	2. Primer día de trabajo Parte 1

DisclaimerNo soy Stephenie Meyer,y los personajes son solo suyos

Disclaimer: NO Soy Stephenie Meyer, y los personajes son solo suyos.Yo solo los utilizo para divertirme escribiendo.

Sumary: Isabella Swan, habría rechazado el cargo solo por no aguantar a aquel machista insufrible.Edward Cullen, no aprobaba que hubiera mujeres en el consejo de administración y no la hubiera aceptado de saber que ella tenía un carácter tan endemoniado como el suyo.

**Capitulo 2,**

Primer día de trabajo, parte 1

Aquello no impidió que se atormentara durante la semana siguiente.Cada día que pasaba estaba más convencida de que no quería aquel trabajo, aunque solo fueran unas horas al mes.¿Cómo iba a quererlo si ni el tal Edward Cullen deseaba su presencia?Nunca había oído su nombre,pero,cosa extraña,su imagen parecía salir en todos los periódicos que abría.

Pensó que era joven para estar en un cargo tan elevado, incluso si el grupo empresarial llevaba el apellido de sus familias.Aparentaba tener unos 25 o 26 años, y ser alto, salvo que le elegante mujer que salía con el en la foto fuese diminuta.Aunque no se trataba de su esposa,ya que en el articulo se hacía referencia a Edward Cullen como _el presidente y el soltero más codiciado de Cullen Hale._Luego,leyendo el articulo, describió que la mujer que salía junto a él era, Alice Cullen, la hermana de Edward y la mujer de Jasper Hale, otro presidente de la empresa.

Bella se agitó al contemplar la fotografía del periódico.¡Estaba en el mismo consejo de administración que él!¡Qué desgracia!Siempre se había sentido a gusto en una empresa, tanto si era haciendo de anfritiona en lugar de su madre como si estaba con sus amigos.Bella tenía muchos amigos de todas las clases sociales y , como había crecido entre media docena de primos varones, se sentía bastante cómoda en compañía de los hombres.Sin embargo, no sabía que tenia Edward Cullen que solo mirar su fotografía la inquietaba y se le ponía la carne de gallina.

Tonterías,se dijo a si misma.Pero,cuando a la semana siguiente llegó una carta con el membrete de Cullen Hale informándola de una reunión del consejo quince días más tarde, sintió deseos de esconderse.La carta incluía la orden del día.Parecía complicado.Lo leyó dos veces…¡parecía chino!

Bella suspiro al recordar lo mucho que había querido ir a la universidad.Le gustaban mucho los idiomas y habría deseado ser profesora, tal vez, trabajar en el campo de la traducción.

A su madre no le había gustado la idea, lo sabía, y en aquella época su madre no se encontraba bien.Nada serio, solo debilitamiento general.Pero Bella había estado tan preocupada por su madre que, antes de darse cuenta, se la había acabado el plazo para solicitar una plaza en la universidad aquel año.

Su madre tardó más de 18 meses en recuperarse por completo y para entonces, bella ya había dejado todos los estudios por completo.Pero cuando su madre volvió a interesarse por ir de compras, volvió a pensar en aquello que parecía dominar de manera intuitiva: los idiomas.Ya hablaba el francés y el italiano con fluidez, pero había tantos otros idiomas en el mundo…

Madre-comenzó a decir una tarde.

Dios mío, ya se que es algo serio cuando me llamas así-bromeo René.-De echo quería comentarte algo, pero no había encontrado el momento propicio-añadió como si adivinara lo que Bella iba a decir.

-¿No?-inquirió Bella.Ya sabia que su madre volvía a estar ocupada de la mañana a la noche, pero aun así…

-Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que te agradezco que estuvieras a mi lado mientras estuve tan baja de ánimos hace una temporada.

-¡No hace falta! era yo la que quería estar en casa-protesto Bella.De ninguna manera se habría ido de casa encontrándose su madre mal

-Lo se.Pero ahora s mi turno de hacer algo por ti

-No es necesa…

-Así que he dispuesto todo para que continúes estudiando idiomas con un profesor particular.

Bella no podía creerlo, y se sintió más próxima a su madre que nunca.Renée Swan continuo informándole de cómo los lunes, miércoles y viernes recibiría clases particulares.

4 años después, a la edad de 22 ya dominaba otros idiomas y se había tomado un descanso.Razón por la que no tenía ni siquiera una sola excusa para faltar ni siquiera a una de las reuniones de Cullen Hale.

Y cuando más se aproximaba lo que amenazaba con ser un martes trágico, menos deseaba asistir.

Ojalá hubiese sido el hijo que su padre había querido.Para él había sido una gran decepción no haber tenido hijos varones como sus dos hermanos mayores.Los dos tíos de Bella y sus hijos dirigían Swan Engineering.Su padre, en cambio, había preferido crear una nueva empresa.Con la excepción de Duncan, el pequeño de sus primos, todos ellos estaban casados y vivían en distintas ciudades, de modo que apenas los veía últimamente.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de oír hablar de ellos.La noche anterior su madre le había comentado que sus cuñados siempre decían lo bien situdos que estaban sus hijos.

-Y tanto que sí-había señalado Bella, pero su madre no quiso escuchar.

-A sí que le dije a Carter cuando llamó ayer para hablar con tu padre…dejándolo caer, por supuesto…que serías la sensación del consejo de administración de Cullen Hale de mañana.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de no podía seguir en la cama más tiempo y se levantó con las palabras de su madre todavía resonándole en los oídos. ¡Sensación! si el tío Carter se lo creía, es que se creía cualquier cosa.

Orgullo, por su puesto.Su madre no solía jactarse de nada normalmente, pero el orgullo marcaba la pauta últimamente.

¿Cómo se vestían los consejeros? no quiso desayunar.Estaba tan alterada que esperaba que las tres o cuatro horas siguientes pasasen rápidamente para que pudiera regresar a casa lo antes posible.

-¡Cariño, estás maravillosa!-exclamó su madre cuando se presentó en el piso de abajo con el pelo recogido al estilo clásico y la tez más translucida que nunca.Su madre raras veces estaba levantada tan temprano.

-¿Ese traje es nuevo?-preguntó su padre con voz ronca, por lo que dedujo que también aprobaba su aspecto.

-Me ha costado lo que me quedaba de asignación, a ver si adivinas cuanto-acertó a bromear y con los buenos deseos de sus padres resonando en sus oídos fue a sacar el coche del garaje.

Continuara…

--

Muchas gracias a

**mari-cullen**

**kiria hathaway swan**

**nonblondes**

**RociRadcliffe**

Por sus reviews, en serio muchísimas gracias .Es mi primer fic, y me alegro de que os guste, (:

**kiria hathaway swan****: **bueno después de este capitulo, ya sabes la edad que tienen .xd

Y **nonblondes****,** si, si que van a ser humanos todos.

Bueno espero que os guste y dejéis algún review!


	3. ¡OH, no! ¿¡¡¡ Agua? ¡Por qué a mí!

Primer día de trabajo:Agua…

Disclaimer: NO Soy Stephenie Meyer, y los personajes son solo suyos.

Sumary: Isabella Swan, habría rechazado el cargo solo por no aguantar a aquel machista insufrible.Edward Cullen, no aprobaba que hubiera mujeres en el consejo de administración y no la hubiera aceptado de saber que ella tenía un carácter tan endemoniado como el suyo.

Primer día de trabajo 2 parte: ¡OH, no! ¿¡ Agua!! ¡Por qué a mí!

Encontró el edificio de Cullen Hale sin grandes problemas, pero se sentía tan nerviosa que, de no recordar las palabras de su madre de _Tu padre a trabajado muy…para mantenerte…No te hará daño hacer algo por él, para variar´´_, habría girado en redondo en lugar de dirigirse al aparcamiento subterráneo de la empresa. Tampoco le hizo sentirse mejor acordarse de que Cullen Hale, no la quería y de que Edward Cullen en concreto buscaría la manera de librarse de ella.

Subió al ascensor hacia el área de recepción y no por primera vez, se preguntó de qué diablos tenía tanto miedo. De muchas cosas, se dijo al imaginar como la reunión transcurriría sin que ella dijera ni pío. ¡No sabia nada!

No obstante, se alegró de llevar puesto su traje nuevo. Era de color azul marino, para dar un toque de profesionalidad. También llevaba un jersey fino sin cuello de color blanco que caía sobe su pecho en pliegues suaves y redondos. Se acercó a la mesa de recepción con sus tacones azul marino de seis centímetros de alto.

-Me llamo Isabella Swan…¿podría indicarme donde está la sala de reuniones del consejo?-preguntó . ¡Qué lastima!.La estaban esperando.

-Por supuesto, señorita Swan-sonrió la recepcionista y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un empleado la escoltó hasta lo que parecía la antesala de las sala de reuniones.

Eran las diez menos diez.La reunión empezaría a las diez en punto.Los siguiente cinco minutos pasaron como en una nebulosa mientras se le encogía el estomago cada vez más.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó estrechando incontables manos-. ¿Cómo está?

Al menos iba bien vestida para la ocasión.En su ángulo de visión entraron hombres de trajes oscuros, pelo blanco, pelo Cataño, hombres sin pelo.Pero no había ninguno que se pareciera remotamente al hombre de pelo cobrizo que había visto en los periódicos.

Hubo un movimiento general hacia la sala de reuniones, cuando Bella oyó una voz amistosa.

-Desde luego, eres una mejora en el grupo.Soy James Rogers y tú debes de ser Isabella Swan.

-Llámeme Bella.

-Vale, bella...

¡Aleluya! estrechó la mano de James, un hombre de 35 años y esté la escoltó hasta la sala y le mostró amablemente donde sentarse, luego se dirigió a su asiento, unas cuantas sillas más allá, y durante el siguiente par de minutos, bella entendió por las palabras sueltas que le llegaban, que todos los consejeros habían llegado en avión desde todos los rincones de Estados Unidos para asistir a la reunión de aquel día.

Miro tímidamente a su alrededor y se hundió al comprobar que era la única mujer presente.Pero poco después entró otra mujer preparada con cuaderno y lapicerossi está esperando a tomar nota de algo que yo pueda decir´´-pensó Bella-puede esperar sentada´´.Luego apareció él y se hizo el silencio.

Era alto, como había imaginado.Bella también lo era, pero calculo que les sacaba unos 15 centimetros.Sin embargo Edward Cullen no se había percatado de la presencia de Bella-El hombre que se sentaba a su lado era bastante corpulento.Tal vez seguiría siendo así.Era tan atractivo como parecía en los periódicos, incluso más, si era eso posibles seguro de ello, además.

-Buenos días-saludo a todos en general.Claramente era un hombre que tenía poco que perder-.Tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar-continuó con voz masculina y cultivada-,pero antes de empezar me gustaría dar comienzo a esta reunión presentando y dando la bienvenida a nuestro miembro más reciente,la señorita Isabella Swan.

¡Cielo santo! Y Bella creía que ni si quiera la había visto, sintió un par de severos ojos verdes se clavaban en ella.Y, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de a aquel hombre

Pocas desapercibidas, todas las demás miradas se volvieron a ella.Queria que el suelo se abriera y la tragara… ¡cómo deseaba que aquellas cuatro horas terminaran!

Bella, no supo exactamente cuándo empezó a sentir desagrado hacia Edward Cullen.Posiblemente antes de conocerlo…y no tenia nada que ver con el hecho de su organización hubiera comprado la empresa de su padre.Algún otro lo habría echo de todos modos.Pero estaba claro que no le gustaba Edward Cullen.Incluso cuándo dio comienzo la reunión y Bella dejó de ser el centro de atención decidió que no era de su agrado.¡Mira que darle la bienvenida!¡Menudo mentiroso!Se centró en la reunión , pero en pocos minutos supo que estaba fuera de lugar.Los grandes negocios eran la vida para aquella gente y a bella le costaba encontrar algún sentido.

Se concentró aun más y se sorprendió observando a Edward Cullen.Trató de olvidarlo y prestó atención al asunto que tenían entre manos, pero dando que Edward estaba constantemente en su línea de visión, le resultó extremadamente difícil...

Era evidente que Edward Cullen no estaba teniendo el mismo problema.No habia mirado en dirección a Bella ni una sola vez desde el contacto visual inicial.Estaba claro que no se fijaba en ella.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era? sintiéndose irritada, se concentró con más determinación en olvidar su presencia y sintonizó con el asunto que había empezado de forma razonable, pero que en seguida había degenerado en un completo galimatías para Bella.Lanzaban cifras de millones al aire como confeti.Alguien desde su asiento tomó la palabra y leyó un informe largo y aburrido.Bella trató con todas sus fuerzas parecer embalsada.

Suspiró de alivio para sus adentros cuando el informe acabó y se preguntó que hora sería.Resultaba tentador echar un vistazo a su reloj, pero no quería llamar la atención.Contó las cabezas de los presentes: eran 16 en total.17 contando a la secretaria personal que redactaba las actas.Edward Cullen tenía una cabeza bien formada…

Bella apartó la mirada bruscamente y acertó a ver el reloj del hombre corpulento sentado junto a ella. ¿Sólo eran las diez y cuarto? ¡Imposible! no, lo habría visto mal.Más tarde, cuando aquella soporífera reunión parecía haber durado horas eternas, no fue muy alentador darse cuenta que sólo eran las once menos cuarto.

El alivio llegó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la sala y entró con un carrito de café.

-¿Solo o con leche?- preguntó la agradable joven cuando paso por el asiento de Bella.

-Con leche, por favor -. Sonrío bella.Y aquél fue todo el consuelo, por que la reunión continuó mientras tomaban el café.

Poco después, un lince del ámbito jurídico habló con gran dinamismo en un nuevo lenguaje contando los pros y los contras de ciertas medidas. Todo el mundo lo escuchaba absorto, pero bella nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar.Todos sabían más que ella, incluso la joven que redactaba las actas: su lápiz no titubeó ni una sola vez.

El abogado ejecutivo siguió hablando durante lo que le parecieron tres días cuando bella se rindió.Lo vio hacer una pausa para servirse un vaso de aguay pensó que ella también necesitaba beber algo o de lo contrario se quedaría dormida de un momento a otro.Llevada por el terror a dar una cabezada, estiró el brazo para asir la jarra de agua que estaba junto a ella, y con las prisas, se volcó

Se quedó paralizada, sin poder creérselo, viendo como se vaciaba la jarra. Se dio cuenta de que había encontrado una muy buena manera de que el abogado cerrara la boca. Es más medida que el agua le empapaba el regazo, todo lo que se podía oír era un silencio mortal.

Quiso morir.Sabia que su tez pálida se había vuelto escarlata y levantó la vista.Se encontró de lleno con la mirada severa del presidente.Tenía una expresión feroz.¡Señor! ¡ Y no había querido llamar la atención!

Sintiéndose mortificada se acobardó por dentro, pero su orgullo salió en su ayuda.Se puso en pie y negándose susurrar, subió la barbilla levemente y se dirigió a todo el consejo:

-Me parece que tendré que ir a secarme.

Salió deprisa, con la cara ardiendo.Se dirigió a la puerta, pero alguien llego antes que ella.Levantó la vista y la humillación fue completa.Sin decir palabra, Edward Cullen le abrió la puerta.

No le dio las gracias, pese que había abandonado su asiento ex profeso. Con la cabeza alta, salió volando de la sala y oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba con contundencia.

¡Cerdo!Si aquello no era un _y no vuelvas´´__**, **_no sabia lo que era.

Cruzó la antesala y sin saber como, consiguió encontrar el servicio de señoras .Se miro la falda y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.No había querido estar allí y no había duda de que todo el consejo había estallado en carcajadas nada más salir Bella por la puerta. ¡Maldición!

Continuara--

Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero es que e estado ocupada, y además me castigaron sin ordenador.

Espero que os guste (:

Intentare actualizar este fin de semana, o quizás la semana que viene.


	4. Ivy Hada madrina

En aquel momento, la puerta del servicio se abrió y una mujer de uniforme de unos cincuenta años y aire maternal entró haciendo ruido

Capitulo 4 : Gracias Ivy!

En aquel momento, la puerta del servicio se abrió y una mujer de uniforme de unos cincuenta años y aire maternal entró haciendo ruido.

Echó un vistazo a la falda de Bella y, con una animosa calma que hacía ver que ella se hacía cargo de todo, la saludó.

Usted

es la señorita Swan, y yo soy Ivy, la celadora indispensable y arréglalo todo de esta oficina.

-¿Me conoce?- preguntó Bella.

Sólo de nombre. Me an enviado del consejo para que la busque y la ayude con mi varita mágica. ¡No puede ir así por ahí! Si me acompaña, lo arreglaremos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Bella se alegró de que alguien más probara a hacer milagros y la siguió por los pasillos y el ascensor. ¿Quién sería le que había mandado a Ivy a buscarla? Él, no desde luego.

Este es mi cuchitril – anunció Ivy alegremente, abriendo la puerta que era la cueva de Aladino en cuanto a cepillos, escobas, caja de medias nuevas y una tabla de plancha -.Si no le importa darme la falda…

Puedo hacerlo yo misma – sonrió bella, quitándose la falda y sintiéndose más humana.

Por supuesto – corroboró Ivy animadamente-, pero se trata de mi plancha y de mi tabla de planchar.

Bella se rió y le tendió la falda. Fue un bálsamo poder mantener una conversación normal con Ivy. En menos que canta un gallo, aunque tal vez el tiempo discurría más rápidamente ahora que no estaba en el consejo, secó su falda primero con una toalla limpia, luego con el secador, y finalmente la planchó.

¿Le apetece tomar un té? – preguntó Ivy con una sonrisa radiante.

Me encantaría – aceptó bella, que ya pensaba que Ivy tenía más de hada madrina que de celadora arréglalo todo.

Cuando estuvo vestida otra vez y terminó el té, Bella se sentía mucho mejor. Había recuperado el equilibrio y agradeció a Ivy su ayuda de corazón.

Tiene mejor aspecto que antes – comentó Ivy- Voy en la misma dirección que usted, la acompaño- añadió cuando bella se dispuso a salir.

Por cortesía hacia ella, se contuvo cuando Ivy apretó el último piso del ascensor. Allí era donde estaba la sala del consejo, pero bella sabía que no podía volver. Aquella reunión tan aburrida no habría acabado todavía y prefería la muerte antes que causar una conmoción entrando de nuevo a ocupar su puesto.

Su idea era esperar a que Ivy saliera del ascensor para apretar el botón del aparcamiento se frustró, porque la despidió con un :_Gracias otra vez, Ivy ´´ _Con el que hizo entender que iba a otra planta, un hombre maduro que reconoció como uno de los asistentes de la reunión apareció por una esquina mientras Ivy salía. Vio que la puerta estaba abierta y se dirigió hacía allí. A bella no le quedo más remedio que apretar el botón que mantenía las puertas abiertas. Tuvo que seguir con el dedo en el botón porque, mientras ese hombre entraba, otra persona aparecía por la esquina, y otra…. ¡Oh, no! ¡Él, no!

Edward Cullen hizo ademán con la cabeza pero por lo demás, la ignoró por completo. Bella se había dado cuenta que se había colocado justo detrás de ella. Sentía tanto su presencia que casi podría percibir su aliento sobre la nuca.

Entró alguien más.Bella dio un paso hacía atras y chocó con un cuerpo musculoso.

Rápidamente dio un paso a la derecha y se dio cuenta de que Edward también se había sentido demasiado cerca y se había movido ligeramente a la izquierda. Alguien más apretole botón de la planta baja, y justo cuando las puertas se empezaban a cerrar, James Rogers entró corriendo.

Ah, Bella- exclamó ignorando a los demás y dando muestras de alegrarse de verla-¿Todo arreglado?

Hizo parecer el diluvio que había provocado en la mesa de reuniones era algo que ocurría todos los días.

-Ivy es una maravilla – dijo sonriéndole afectuosamente, pero muriéndose de ganas de salir del ascensor. La presencia de Edward era perturbadora.

- Todos damos prueba de ello.Cordones de zapatos nuevos en lugar de unos rotos, botones…Vienes con nosotros a comer, ¿verdad?

Bella se quedó mirándolo fijamente mientras se preguntaba si era costumbre de todos los miembros del consejo comiesen juntos después de una reunión. Otra ración de charla de consejeros, incluso si iba acompañada de una comida de primera clase, no le apetecía en absoluto. De repente, sintió que el hombre que estaba a su izquierda emanaba cierta rigidez.

-¿Vais todos?- preguntó amablemente.

- Sólo unos pocos. Vamos a llevar a esmolzar a un par de visitantes extranjeros- dijo James Rogers con una sonrisa alentadora-. Anímate.

Sin saber por qué miro de reojo a Edward Cullen antes de declinar la invitación.

¡Estaba tan cerca y tan distante a la vez! Tan cerca que no podía leer más que hostilidad en sus ojos. Tan distante que estaba segura que era uno de los pocos que iban a almorzar con los extranjeros y que, desde luego, no quería que fuera con ellos. Está bien, era el pez gordo de Cullen Hale en estados unidos, pero ¿qué derecho tenía a mirar por encima del hombro a cualquiera?

Bella abrió la boca para rechazar la invitación de James y en aquel momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la arrogancia de Edward Cullen había echo saltar su orgullo,

-¡Parece un buen plan!- se oyó decir alegremente en señal de aceptación.

La cara de James Rogers se iluminó con una ancha sonrisa. El ascensor se detuvo y se trasladaron a un par de limusinas que ya les estaban esperando.

Bella agradeció ir en el vehículo en el que iban subido James y otro hombre; Edward había subido a la otra limusina. ¡Cómo lo detestaba! Entonces, ¿qué demonios hacía yendo voluntariamente a comer con él?

No halló la respuesta, pero como se sentía hambrienta concluyo que no había sido tan mala idea. Y de todas formas, ya que había visitantes extranjeros, los aburridos asuntos de negocios no serían tema de conversación.

Continuara….

Este capitulo es más corto, lo se pero no tenía tiempo.

El próximo intentare hacerlo más largo.

Como podéis ver, lo subo antes, por que me an salido inconvenientes y este fin de semana no podré subirlo.

Espero que os guste! Gracias por todos los comentarios :D


End file.
